60 El hotel de Tokio Hotel
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Luego de una nueva apuesta, Tom y Bill deben de hospedarse en una pocilga en la ciudad de México antes de un concierto.


_Waazzaaa!!_

_Lo que uno hace por... bueno, esta cosa bizarra, extraña y... Dios... en fin, me obligaron a hacerlo casi casi, me siento violado artísticamente, pero de verdad me cae bien esta (depravada) morrita ^^, así que ojalá te guste y si no, más te vale que me lo digas y ya veré si lo arreglo o no.  
A los demás disculpen mi ofensa, como así yo perdono las malas críticas (hahaha)_

_**Disclaimer**: Creo que ni siquiera está permitido hacer Fan Fics de personas reales... pero no fue mi culpa, lo hago sin fines de lucro, espero no ofender a los involucrados y la situación aquí es completamente ficticia (aunque conozco a una que desearía todo lo contrario) Ninguno de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel me pertenece y doy gracias a Dios por ello._

_Este relato es para... Mery, la morra perver._

* * *

**El hotel de Tokio Hotel**

El hotel era prácticamente una porquería. La cama era un desastre y las cobijas se encontraban tiradas a los pies de ésta. El olor a cerveza y alcohol aún rondaba por el ambiente y todo lo que tuviera cuatro patas sillas y mesas estaban tirados por el suelo de la habitación. Era una suerte que la cama no se encontrara en la misma posición.

- I think we must clean this shit before get some sleep -meditó Bill mirando sin poder creer el chiquero en el que se fueron a meter. Pero eso les pasaba por seguir apostando. En esta ocasión Georg y Gustav habían sido los afortunados que se instalarían en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, mientras ellos se quedarían toda la noche en el más feo que se cruzara por su camino. Al menos, estaría con su hermano.

Había sido gracioso, como siempre, hasta el momento en el que abrieron la puerta y el tufo del lugar los abofeteó burlándose de ellos.

- You clean, I'm not gonna get in there -repuso Tom dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Don't be a faggot… it's not so… DAMN!!-gritó Bill de repente al encender la luz y ver una rata del tamaño de un gato saliendo de debajo de la cama a toda prisa para arrojarse por un hoyo en la esquina opuesta. Miró a su hermano por sobre el hombro, "tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aceptar esa estúpida apuesta", decían sus ojos. Bien, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo por lo que él no diría nada y su hermano tampoco lo haría.

- Get the fuck out of here, now!! -dijo echando a correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, lejos del tufo, de la cama, de la horrible habitación y de ese pequeño infierno que estaba casi destinado para ellos. No, de ninguna manera se quedarían allí. Lugares como esos no estaban hechos para personas como ellos.

Para su mala suerte, al parecer la racha seguiría toda la semana, Georg y Gustav estaban de pie frente a la puerta de salida del hotel. Ellos habían decidido que sería buena idea ir a ver cómo era el hotel en el que sus compañeros se instalarían, platicarían con ellos un rato, se burlarían de ellos y luego regresarían a su hotel para degustar de la programación satelital y el servicio de cuarto.

- Where are you goin?? -preguntó Gustav con expresión seria., por dentro estaba que no podía contener la risa, la habitación seguramente era peor de lo que habían imaginado si había provocado esa reacción en los gemelos.

- We… just came down for something to drink, thats all -repuso Bill mirando al hombre detrás del mostrador. Tom se quedó estupefacto pensando en la porquería que ese sujeto del bigote poblado vendía como licor.

Gustav y Georg no dijeron nada de que los gemelos bajaran a toda prisa por algo de beber con las maletas. Sabían bien lo que se proponían y estaban satisfechos por ello, la apuesta trataba de que sufrieran un poquito antes de su presentación en el "Vive Cuervo Salón".

Bill y Tom regresaron cabizbajos a su cuarto de hotel luego de despedir a sus compañeros. Cada uno cargaba dos botellas de tequila, una en cada mano y las mochilas al hombro.

- What do we do now? -preguntó Tom a su hermano. Bill miró la habitación. Lo primero que habían hecho al regresar fue revisar debajo de la cama y tapar el hoyo de la pared una vez que se cercioraron de que la rata no había vuelto.

- Drink I guess -sugirió levantando una de sus botellas, al menos así, pensó, estarían ocupados en algo y no tardarían en caer rendidos por culpa del alcohol.

Había una docena de vasos en el pequeño estante que había en la otra habitación, pero todos ellos estaban o rotos o manchados con una especie de viscosidad seca de hace varios días, así que los gemelos optaron por beberse la tequila directamente de la botella, después de todo, cada quien tenía dos.

Las dos primeras botellas quedaron vacías y rodaron por el piso sucio de la habitación. Afuera la noche se había oscurecido y el ruido de los vecinos, las patrullas y los clientes de las prostitutas les llegaban a través de la ventana abierta. Aquella habitación se puso insoportablemente caliente cuando llegaron a la mitad del contenido de las botellas, así que abrieron la ventana y dejaron que un poco del tufo dentro saliera a dar un paseo.

Mareados ya por la mitad de la segunda botella, la habitación ya no parecía tan desagradable, al contrario, ahora parecía como una pequeña casa de la risa y se dieron a la tarea de buscar cualquier cosa que no hayan notado en el momento en que llegaron.

- But don't move that thing over there -dijo Bill refiriéndose a la silla que rompió y puso frente al hoyo de la rata.

Ninguno de los dos la movió.

- Look at this!! -exclamó en un grito Tom sacando de debajo del colchón una revista. Era una llena de ilustraciones de mujeres sin ropa o con poca ropa, pero todas ellas en posiciones súper sensuales.

Bill se puso junto a él y Tom comenzó a hojear la revista, sintiendo el calor del tequila, la sensualidad de la revista y su sangre fluyendo a su cabeza inferior. Imaginaba a cada una de esas mujeres sensuales derribada en esa horrible cama de la que había extraído la revista. Las imaginaba gimiendo, sacudiéndose debajo de él, llegando al clímax de un orgasmo provocado por sus embestidas furiosas.

Entonces la mano acarició sus nalgas.

Fue un roce tímido, excitante que proponía algo que su hermano no se atrevía a expresar con palabras. Tom se giró hacia él, el alcohol en su organismo le hizo ver increíblemente hermoso el rostro frente a él.

¿Era su hermano? Y qué, lo amaba y se sabía amado por él, entonces ¿por qué no?

La revista escapó de su mano y tocó el rostro de Bill.

Bill puso su mano sobre la de su hermano, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de su piel y lo acercó tomándolo de la cintura con su mano libre.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron y la electricidad del deseo reptó por sus espinas, erizándoles los cabellos, enchinándoles la piel y agudizando los sentidos que el alcohol había suprimido antes.

Los ojos resplandecían de deseo, los labios sedientos de cada uno se acercaron más y más hasta que el contacto hizo de aquel primer encuentro una explosión de absoluto delirio. El hotel alrededor se tambaleó y cayó como una torre de naipes por acción del viento, sólo que los gemelos Kaulitz no se movieron de donde estaban. El mundo podía haberse ido al carajo en ese preciso momento, ellos lo disfrutarían por el sabor embriagante de ese beso.

El cuerpo de Bill se puso en movimiento y empujó al borde de la cama a Tom, después lo arrojó sobre ella y se le aventó encima quitándose la playera.

La playera de Tom fue arrebatada de su cuerpo con fuerza implacable, originada del deseo compulsivo de su hermano por lamerle el pecho y comprobar que tenían el mismo sabor. La lengua caliente de Bill recorrió el torso de Tom desde el ombligo, subiendo a su pecho y dirigiéndose después a uno de sus pezones. Lo lamió, lo estrujó y lo mordió escuchando los quejidos y jadeos de su hermano.

Tom pasó las manos por la espalda desnuda de su hermano y las bajó despacio hasta sus nalgas. Las apresó y estrujó hasta moverlo de su sitio y subirlo un poco más.

- One more kiss -pidió y sus labios volvieron a fundirse en uno solo. El gusto de sus bocas se disfrazaba con el de la tequila. Las lenguas se juntaron y juguetearon en la nueva cavidad formada por las dos bocas mientras las manos desabrochaban los pantalones.

Los miembros duros y nacarados al fin estuvieron libres de sus ataduras y se rozaron apenas. Un gemido escapó de las gargantas de ambos.

- Do it -susurró Tom sacándose los pantalones y separando un poco las piernas. Bill se quitó los pantalones también, tomó las piernas de Tom y la abrió justo para pasarlas alrededor de su cintura. Lo miró a los ojos, Tom cerró los suyos esperando aumentar la sensación que estaba a punto de producirse y se relajó. Bill lo penetró lentamente por el culo.

Primero vino el dolor. Intenso y desgarrador. Tom no gritó de puro milagro mientras Bill se retiraba un poco y volvía a penetrar más hondo esta vez. La sensación de desgarre se repitió pero en esta ocasión hubo un levísimo atisbo de goce. Tom lo sintió, lo apresó entre sus piernas, le dio vueltas y lo saboreó con cada fibra de su ser.

- Deeper -gimió Tom apretando las piernas. Bill hizo caso y como un latigazo entró más profundo en las entrañas de Tom.

La cama comenzó a rechinar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, la cabecera golpeando feroz contra la pared y amenazando con echarlos al suelo.

Algunas embestidas después la explosión del éxtasis de Bill llegó dentro de Tom, él la sintió ardiendo dentro de sí y deseo tenerlo todo, que nada de eso se desperdiciara.

Los cuerpos se relajaron, pero ahora sólo era un miembro el que permanecía en pie de guerra. Tom miró con ojos llorosos a su hermano.

- The mouth -dijo y alejó un poco a Bill. Él comprendió y tomó con una mano el miembro enhiesto de Tom. Lo miró y luego a los ojos de su hermano. Abrió la boca y lo deslizó lentamente dentro de ella.

Lamió y chupó toda la extensión del miembro de Tom, su interés y esa chispa de ardor placentero habían pasado por completo después de que se viniera en el culo de su hermano, pero deseaba complacer a Tom en lo que le pedía, de lo contrario el encuentro no sería justo. Así que lamió como mejor pudo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Tom sacudiéndose en la cama, sintiendo sus piernas subírsele a ratos en los hombros y tensarse hasta casi hacerle daño. Pruebas infalibles de que lo estaba haciendo bien, además de los jadeos y gemidos constantes.

El cuerpo de Tom se tensó tanto como ninguna vez anterior y Bill chupó con más fuerzas. La calidez espesa que brotó entonces de la punta suave del miembro de Tom, tomó por sorpresa a Bill que se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse, pero las manos de Tom lo sujetaron por la nuca e impidieron el movimiento. El semen era viscoso, Bill intentó no pensar en ello o terminaría vomitando allí mismo.

Tom al fin lo liberó y Bill pudo escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca. Se recostó a un lado de su hermano mirando el techo.

- We should do this again -recomendó Bill. Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de Tom.

Después de todo, su estancia en ese horrible hotel no había sido tan mala.

* * *

_05/01/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a... no, creo que este no**_

_I Hate You!! and you know who you are!!! _  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


End file.
